In some industrial processes, corrosive and potentially explosive fluids need to be pumped into reactors in a controlled fashion.
International patent application publication WO 2006/015218 discloses a nonmetallic pump with a gear pump assembly having an adapter spool mounted to an electric motor. The pump assembly is designed to reduce manufacturing costs and to provide access for many service and maintenance tasks to be performed without breaking any of the pipe connections. The pump assembly also includes a splined shaft system and a lubricating fluid circulation system with spiral grooves located inside a pair of bearings disposed on opposite sides of the gear flights. The assembly also includes a replaceable precision liner that surrounds the gear flights to maintain a tight tolerance for optimal performance of the pump.